Violent Passions
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: With a new Alpha pack in town, there's going to be more trouble for Zaira and the gang. With new friends and enemies coming in town, things are bound to get to ugly. Will Zaira be able to hang onto Derek when he falls for someone else? Or will she lose him forever? Will Derek push her into another Alpha's arms? I don't own anything, but my OCs.
1. Prologue

It's been a few days since we heard that a new alpha pack was in town, but I was trying to reach Callie. She wasn't answering her phone and neither was her parents, and I was hoping that nothing happened to her.

"What's up Stiles?" I asked as I opened my front door to see Stiles and Scott. Both boys looked at me before coming in.

"We need to tell you something." Stiles replied, and by the look on his face, I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly scared. I was praying that it had nothing to do with Hope.

"I don't know how to say this, but… Callie isn't here anymore." Stiles finally replied. I looked at him and knew that she was dead.

"What the fuck! That bastard better be dead because I'll kill his ass if he's not!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was really hurt now. The Argents better hope they don't cross me, or I will slaughter them all, starting with Allison.

Scott and Stiles left shortly after that, but they told me that they would help me any way they could. I thanked them and decided to run through the woods. I need to calm down, but I knew Derek would find me soon, and he did, right after I punched a tree.

"He killed her, Derek." I said after I finally calmed down. I didn't know what I was going to do now, but I did know that this town will be full of other supernatural beings. I plan on inviting everyone from Mystic Falls to Callie's funeral, and I know they'll probably want to stay and help me kill Gerard, but I need to do that on my own.

"I'm sorry Zaira." Derek replied.

"Thanks Derek. I'm glad I still have you to talk to." I said back with a small smile. Derek gave me a small smile back before he hugged me. I lost it after that, and balled my eyes out.

"Why her? What did she do to him?" I cried against Derek's chest.

"I don't know Zaira, but if we find him, then we'll find out." Derek replied as he rubbed my back. We stayed like that for some time before Derek took me home. I was happy that he was there, and I basically begged him to stay.

I can't believe that Gerard killed my best friend. I may not know what exactly happened, but I do intend on finding out. Beacon Hills won't be the same… now.


	2. Callie's Funeral

Derek had finally rocked me to sleep, but I still couldn't sleep because the next day was Callie's funeral. I knew who was coming and that they would be here early to check on me before the funeral. When I finally woke up, I heard knocking on the door. I got up, went downstairs, and opened the door.

"Hey Zaira." Caroline Forbes said as she looked at me.

"Hey guys." I greeted the group of friends that stood before me.

The group of friends consisted of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donavon, Tyler Lockwood, and Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I was glad to see them, but I wish it was under different circumstances.

Derek was already gone when we all got back to my room, but the guys went back downstairs so the girls and I could get ready. I wasn't ready to do this, but I knew that I had to. I still can't believe that Callie is gone, but I do know that when I get my hands on Gerard that I'll kill him. Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again.

I went with the gang to the funeral home for the funeral, and then we were going to the graveyard. I honestly hope that no one is around that shouldn't be, but who knows. The funeral was nice, but I almost lost it at the graveyard, but Jeremy and Tyler held me. I was glad that they were here, but I really needed my other friends as well, but for some reason, they stayed away from me, which is odd.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, sis?" Elena asked as we were all standing by their cars. No, Elena, Jeremy, and I are not related, but we might as well be by the way we act.

"Yeah sis, I'll be fine." I replied with a small smile. On the inside I was breaking apart, but I didn't want to keep my friends from keeping their hometown safe.

"Don't be afraid to call us if you ever need anything." Matt said as he hugged me.

"I won't and the same goes for you guys." I said back as I hugged everyone else before they got in their cars, and left.

I went up to my room, changed into my pajamas, and curled up on my bed. I heard my window open and I knew exactly who it was.

"Thanks for being there." I said as I looked up at Derek.

"I wasn't planning on letting you go through this alone." Derek said as he joined me on my bed.

I curled up against Derek and we stayed like that for the rest of the day. I'm glad that he's here because in all honesty, I don't know what's going to happen from here on out. We have to worry about the new alpha, but since they haven't made a move, then I guess we're ok for now, but as of right now, I'm going to sleep.

Here's the link for Zaira's outfit: violent_passions_ch.2/set?id=82080614&lid=2545403


	3. New girl in town, Friend or Foe?

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, grabbed my bag, headed to my car, and when I reached my car, I was met with a familiar face.

"How in the hell did Derek miss your scent?" I asked Hazelle Carmichael, my other friend from Mystic Falls.

"I'm a hybrid too, sweet pea, but I stayed just to keep you alive." Hazelle replied with a small smile.

"Good, and hopefully, you'll stay alive as well." I said back with a smile as we got in my car.

When we got to school, Hazelle got a pass because she was with me, which meant that she could follow me around, and help me when I needed her. As we headed to my first class, I noticed that a girl was looking around. I told Hazelle to go on in and let the teacher know who she was, and that she was with me, before I headed over to the girl.

"Excuse me, do you need help finding something?" I asked as I reached the girl.

"Actually, yes I do. Can you tell me where this is? Please." the girl asked politely as she showed me her schedule.

"Sure. It's just right down here, and since I'm in that class, you can follow me." I replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I'm Caroline Thatcher, by the way." the girl said as we headed to the classroom, that Hazelle and I were heading to.

"You're welcome, and I'm Zaira Trinity. Nice to meet you." I said back. I'm happy that I made a new friend, and I hope that she doesn't get involved with anything that's going on.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, but when I got home, I was in for a big surprise.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled as I entered my house to see Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Peter, and Derek sitting in my living room.

"We were waiting for you. We have some news to tell you." Stiles said, while trying to keep himself away from me.

"What news?" I asked as Hazelle stood in my doorway, waiting on me to invite her in.

"Who the hell is she?" Derek growled as he looked over to Hazelle.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Hazelle, will you please come in? Everyone, this is Hazelle Carmichael. Hazelle, this is Scott, Allison, Lydia, Peter, Stiles, and Derek." I replied as I introduced everybody.

Hazelle waved at everyone, and they did the same, but something was off. Hazelle was standing closer to me than she was before, and Derek hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

After everything was finally settled, or somewhat settled, Allison went on to tell me that she thought that the other hunters that were in town a while back were back in town.

I shuddered at the thought of Ryder being back in town, but now this could be bad for all of us if they start working with the Alpha pack that's in town.

I sent everyone home, except Hazelle, but I gave her the guest room, which could be turned into her room if she was in town for good, and went to change into my pajamas. I curled up in my bed just to turn over and smack a hard chest.

"You love sneaking up on me, don't you?" I asked Derek as I looked up at him.

Derek smirked before replying, "Maybe a little, but I only do it because I care."

Awwwwwwwwwwww. Derek really does care about me. I'm starting to fall for him all over again. I smiled at him, before giving him a quick peck. I curled against him and fell asleep almost instantly.

Zaira's outfit to school: violent_passions_ch.3/set?id=84307877&lid=2545403


	4. Old Enemies back & They brought Friends

I woke up the next morning, smiled when I saw that Derek was still next to me, got out of the bed, took a shower, got dressed, and almost screamed when I noticed Derek standing behind me in the mirror.

"Seriously. You scared the crap out of me." I said as I lightly slapped his chest, which made him chuckle.

"I couldn't help it." Derek replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and moved past him. I'm glad that I have Derek to make my days better. He puts a smile on my face, even when I feel like I want to kill someone. Derek follows me to my car and we meet up with Hazelle.

"Looks like someone had a long night." Hazelle said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "You know it." I knew Hazelle knew that I was joking, and that was all that mattered.

We got in my car and I couldn't help but feel like something was off. I mean, ever since Allison told me that Ryder may be back in town, I just can't seem to shake the bad feeling. I hope he isn't back in town, but who knows.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a familiar car pulling in behind me. My breath got hitched in my throat, and I think Hazelle noticed because she placed her hand over mine, and said, "We'll take them on together." I nodded my head and got out of my car.

"Long time, no see." Ryder said as he got out of his car.

I ignored him, but was stopped in my tracks, when he grabbed my wrist. I also noticed that Hazelle was growling lowly.

"Get your hands off of her." Hazelle growled as she stepped closer to us. I smirked at Ryder, when he showed a little fear.

Ryder backed away from me, and joined his friends. I noticed 5 new girls with him, and I knew for a fact that one of them was a friend of Derek's, but I wasn't for sure which one.

I watched as they walked by, and I couldn't help but shudder because I knew that now, everything has changed. Hazelle and I went inside the school, and pretty much kept to ourselves, unless we were talking to each other.

When we were heading to lunch, I noticed that the 5 girls that are with Ryder were bullying Caroline. I headed their way, and Hazelle came with me.

"I suggest you back off or there will be problems." I said as I pushed my way through the 5 girls to get to Caroline, who looked somewhat terrified.

The girls just laughed and walked off, and I seriously wanted to hit them because they come here and pick a fight, and then have the nerve to walk away. I told Caroline not to worry about them, and if they bothered her again, then call me or Hazelle.

School finally let out for the summer, and I was looking forward to it, but now, I don't know anymore. Derek needs to know that Ryder is back, along with some new friends. I just hope that we can't beat these guys. Who knows now?

Link for Zaira's outfit: violent_passions_ch.4/set?id=85662588&lid=2545403


	5. Tattoo

4 months. It's been 4 months since Ryder came into town, and things haven't gotten any better. Erica and Boyd are still missing, Stiles had a secret girlfriend, which shocked us all, and Caroline knows everything now. I tried to keep her out of it, but thanks to the new Alpha pack, that didn't work. They attacked Caroline and Scott saved her. She questioned everything, but finally came to terms with everything.

Stiles' secret girlfriend, whose name is Sophia Grace, knows about everything as well. Thanks to Stiles, which I thought was funny because Scott and Derek both had mad looks on their faces, but in the end, I'm glad that I wasn't alone in this. I know I have Hazelle, but she can't be with me all the time. We finally got to meet Sophia, and I was glad to say that me and her are going to get along just fine.

I was now sitting at home, with Hazelle, talking to Elena and Jeremy through Skype. I know, we're dorks, but we're like family, and I don't want to be left out of the loop and vice versa.

"How's everything going since the Alpha pack came into town?" Elena asked as he put her hair up.

"It's been hell. Erica and Boyd, who are Derek's Betas, are still missing, and school starts soon, and I don't know what Derek's going to do, which scares me." I replied as Hazelle and I curled up on my bed.

"I'm sure everything will work out in your favor." Jeremy said which made me smile because I knew that he was probably right.

"Thanks Jer. You just made my day." I said with a big smile.

Jeremy chuckled before saying, "I'm glad."

We talked for quite some time before we decided that we needed a break. Hazelle and I plugged my IPod in, and danced around my room like goofballs. We didn't care because we were having fun. We stopped dancing when my phone rung.

"Yes Scott." I answered.

"It's Stiles, actually, and can you meet us at the tattoo parlor." Stiles said with a snort.

"Sure. I'll be there in 5." I said back before I hung up.

I told Hazelle that I would be back and she was ok with that. She also said that she wanted to fix up her room anyway. I was glad that she was living with me because living alone was about to drive me crazy.

When I got to the tattoo parlor, Stiles met me at the door. I was thinking about getting a tattoo as well, but I wasn't sure now. I decided to get one anyway, and when mine was done, I went to watch Scott get his.

"What is your tattoo?" Stiles asked as he tried not to watch Scott getting his.

"You'll know when the wrap comes off." I replied with a laugh.

"That's not funny." Stiles said with a frown, but it was getting hard for him to keep frowning because he knew that he couldn't stay mad at me.

After Scott got his tattoo, Stiles and Scott got in Stiles' jeep, and I got in my car. I was going to follow them home because I wanted to see Ms. McCall. I noticed that Scott was pulling off his wrap. I got out and ran to see if he was ok, and that's when I noticed that his tattoo was gone. They were shocked, but I wasn't because I knew that, that was going to happen.

I went home and got into my pajamas. I went straight to bed because I knew that I would have to be at the school early to pick up my schedule. I was hoping that I would get to be in some of the classes that Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia were in because I knew that we were going to need to come together.

I woke up the next morning, showered, got dressed, grabbed my stuff, and headed to my car. Hazelle wasn't with me today because she had to go back to Mystic Falls to help with a problem. I hope everything is ok and she comes back soon. As I pulled in the school parking lot, I noticed that there were 2 motorcycles next to Scott. I parked my car, got out, and headed inside.

I was walking down the hall, trying not to get run over by all the freshmen, but failing, and came across twins heading my way. I knew that they were werewolves and that they were Alpha's, but I wasn't going to show them that I knew anything. I was thankful to them when they walked past me, without running into me, and headed to the class that I was in, which was English, I think, and it was with Ms. Blake. She's new and I actually like her, so far. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Caroline, and Sophia, who transferred here, were in the class as well, and I was happy to see that this year will be good if we all have the same classes.

The day was going normal, until Scott and I got pulled out of class. Ms. Blake was telling Scott that she didn't want to see him fall back into his old habits and I agree with her, but we needed to go because something was wrong.

I followed Scott to the hospital, and just listened as Scott and Ms. McCall talked. Scott and I scurried down the hall to the elevator. The doors were about to close when this cane stopped them. This blind man came in, and asked, "Can you push the button for the 2nd floor please?"

Scott and I were shocked because that's where we were headed. When Scott pushed the button, the man said, "Thank you." I was happy to learn that at least some blind people actually have respect for other people who try to help them.

When we got to the 2nd floor, Scott helped the man out, and went to go look for Isaac's room. We saw that it was empty, but Scott noticed a man wheeling Isaac into an elevator. Scott ran after them, I ran after Scott, and we both just barely made it into the elevator. I was sitting on the floor next to Isaac's wheelchair, while Scott fought the dude, who was an Alpha by the way. I wanted to help, but I didn't have any of my weapons on me, and that sucked, but I was happy to see the elevator doors open and Derek shove his claws into the dude's back while saying, "So am I." Derek threw the guy out of the elevator, and I was trying so hard not to say a word or laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked as he looked at Scott. I was happy to see Derek, but right now, Isaac was our priority.

I followed Derek to his abandoned house, and stayed with Isaac when Derek laid him down on a table. I pretty much drowned out the conversation between Derek and Scott. I was pulled from my thoughts when everyone went into the next room, so Derek could fix Scott's tattoo problem.

I went with them and helped Stiles hold Scott. I shuddered from the pain that Scott was going through, but he wanted this. Scott fainted and Derek, Stiles, and I waited till he woke up. I was standing next to Derek, who had his arms crossed, when Scott woke up and said, "It worked." I wanted to laugh at that comment because I guess he thought that it wouldn't work, but who knows with him.

As Scott, Stiles, and I, Derek told me that I could leave with them because he wanted to talk to me alone, were leaving; Scott noticed that one side of the door was painted. He started to claw at the door, and ended up revealing the Alpha pack's symbol.

Scott asked Derek a lot of questions about the symbol. I already knew the answers, but I wanted Derek to answer them. I was shocked when Scott looked at me and said, "You knew."

"Of course I knew. I was helping them look for Erica and Boyd, along with the help of Hazelle, and our friends." I said back with a small smile.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked as we all looked at him.

When we didn't say anything, Isaac asked, "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek finally asked.

All of us just looked at him funny, but I think I knew who he was talking about. Well, this year is already starting off weird, but who knows, maybe I can help bring the Alpha pack down. Everyone has a weakness, right?

Zaira's outfit to school: violent_passions_ch.5_e1/set?id=90349657&lid=2545403


	6. Chaos Rising

"Do you know the girl that Isaac was asking about?" Hazelle asked as we walked into my house.

"No, but I've heard of her. We ran into each other once, then I never saw her again." I replied as I changed clothes. Hazelle and I thought that we would stay in, and I agreed. We also thought that we would invite Caroline and Sophia over as well.

"I'll get it." Hazelle said right as she headed to the door. I laughed at that because Sophia had this confused look on her, while she had her fist raised, like she was about to knock.

"She's a vampire." I reminded her, which made her nod her head.

The rest of our day was perfect, and we fell asleep pretty quickly. I hope that Hazelle and I brought Caroline and Sophia up to speed because this year could be the bloodiest yet. I've also noticed that Caroline and Isaac seem to be getting pretty close. I think that they would make a really cute couple.

I woke up the next morning by my phone ringing. And guess who was calling, Derek. Why did I tell him that he could call me no matter what time it was? Oh, I remember, it's because I love him.

"Yes Derek." I answered with a slight yawn.

"Hey Zia. Isaac is freaking out and won't calm down, so I was wondering if you would come calm him down." Derek said back, and I knew what he was talking about.

"Sure. Is it ok if I bring the girls?" I asked because I wasn't going anywhere without them.

Derek sighed before replying, "Sure."

He hung up after that, and I knew that I would get him later for that. I woke the other girls up; we got dressed, and headed to Derek's loft. Yes, I said loft. It's not… I don't know how to describe it, but it suits Derek.

As we got to the loft, we could see Isaac pacing in front of the window. I felt bad for him, but I felt worse for Caroline because she was about to see something that I knew would kill her.

"What's going on Isaac? Why are you freaking out?" I asked as we walked into the loft. I went to Derek and stood behind him, since he was sitting in a chair, looking through a book. The other girls went to sit on the couch, and I knew that Hazelle was getting ready to hold them back when everything went down.

"I'm starting to not like this idea. It sounds kind of dangerous." Isaac replied, while still pacing in front of the window.

"What idea?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"You know what? I really don't like this idea. I defiantly don't like him." Isaac replied, instead of answering me.

"Is he talking about…" Hazelle started before I cut her off by saying, "Yeah girl. I think he is."

"You'll be fine." Derek finally said from his chair.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked, and that confirmed my thoughts.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried to do it myself." Derek replied.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? And personally, well, I trust Scott." Isaac said while twirling a book, I think, in his hands.

I knew that bothered Derek, but I didn't expect him to ask, "Do you trust me?" I knew Isaac trusted Derek, but that's not the point at the moment.

Isaac hesitated before replying, "Yeah."

I was about to say something when Isaac said, "I just still don't like him." I tried my hardest not to laugh at that, but I heard Caroline giggle, and that made me smile.

"Nobody likes him." Derek said back.

I drained out anything that Peter said because I didn't really care about what he had to say. I was there for Derek and Isaac, and they were the only people I was listening to.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Derek said, "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us." I couldn't help the slight laugh that came out of me then.

"Nice to see you too, Zaira." Peter said as he turned to me.

"I would say the same, but we both know that I don't trust or like you." I said back as Derek smirked.

I decided to take the girls back home, but I told Derek that I would see them later. I knew that Caroline didn't need to see what was fixing to happen. I drove them back to my house and we had fun while, and then Stiles texted me to meet him and Scott at the school. I told Hazelle to keep the girls company, and I headed to the school.

I walked into some classroom when Derek said, "I don't see anything."

"Look again." Scott pretty much demanded.

I didn't like his tone, considering Derek actually came to see if they could help.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Erica and Boyd are?" Derek asked while looking between the two girls.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott said while looking at Derek.

"It's nothing." Derek said. I took that as my cue to go stand next to Derek.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a sub-set of apophenia. " Lydia said, which just confused me because she used very big words that I've never heard of.

"They're trying to help." Scott said as he looked at Derek.

I placed my hand on Derek's arm to let him know that I was there, and I knew that this conversation was fixing to go downhill.

"These two. This one (Derek pointed at Lydia), who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one (Derek pointed at Allison), who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek said, while Allison glared at him.

I glared back at her because I knew that she still blamed Derek for her mother's death, even though her mother almost killed Scott.

"Ok. All right. Come one, no one died. All right, look, there may have been a little maiming. K, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles said while trying to diffuse the situation.

"My mother died." Allison said coldly as she looked at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek said back just as coldly.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said. I knew that she still blamed Derek, but she needs to get over it before she gets us all killed.

"You wanna help, find something real." Derek said as he turned to walk away.

Scott followed after him, and I have no idea what they said because I was trying to calm myself down.

"You ok Zia?" Stiles asked as he came up to me.

"Not really." I replied, but I was looking at Allison.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Stiles asked as he lightly touched my arm.

"Her." I replied as I pointed at Allison.

"What did she do?" Stiles asked, since Allison was to chicken to ask me herself.

"What else Stiles? She blames Derek for killing her mother, when she has no idea what really happened. She only knows what her father wants her to know." I replied as I tried to calm my breathing, again.

"Now is not the time Zaira." Scott said as he came up to me.

"Maybe you're right Scott, but sooner or later she's going to know the truth, and maybe she'll back the hell off of Derek, or she'll deal with me. Remember this Allison, you've seen what I can do, don't make me actually kill you." I said before walking out of the room, and going home to change.

I needed something from the school's library, but I didn't have everything I needed. I changed clothes, grabbed my purse, and headed back to the school. I noticed that Allison, Lydia, Danny, and the twins were in there as well, but my main goal was to get in and get out before the twins knew I was there. Unfortunately, I didn't get out of the library fast enough because the twins caught me right at the door.

"Excuse me, but we're kind of lost here." one of the twins said as I turned to look at both of them.

"I'm happy to help. I'm Zaira by the way." I said back with a smile.

"I'm Aiden, and this is my brother, Ethan." one of the twins said as he pointed to himself, and then his brother.

"Nice to meet you boys. Where are you going next?" I asked them as politely as I could. I didn't want them to know just yet that I was with Derek.

They showed me their schedules, and I walked them to their class. They were pretty happy, but I think Aiden was happier. I exchanged numbers with them, for a reason I can't think of, and headed back home. When I got in my car, Stiles texted me and told me that I needed to meet them at the animal clinic. I went home, grabbed the girls, and headed to the clinic. We walked in and headed to the back, where Derek, Scott, and Stiles were filling a bathtub with ice.

We missed most of the conversation, but I did hear Derek ask, "How slow is very slow?"

The girls and I looked at each other, but couldn't get a word in because Dr. Deaton replied, "Nearly dead."

"Why does he have to be nearly dead?" Caroline asked as we made our presences known.

"He knows where Erica and Boyd are, so they're going to try to get him to remember." I replied as I went over to Derek, who grabbed my hand.

Before Caroline could say another word, Isaac asked, "It's safe though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"No. No. Not really." Isaac replied.

Hazelle moved Caroline and Sophia away from the tub, but they couldn't go far because the room was pretty packed. I stayed closer to the head of the tub because I knew that I would have to help them. I couldn't help the sinking feeling that hit me, but I knew that it was because I didn't want to hurt Isaac.

We finally got him under, but he came up just as quick. Stiles had to help us, until Isaac finally stopped struggling. I noticed that Caroline had fled the room, so I decided to go check on her.

"Why did they do that? Why did he go through with it?" Caroline asked as I walked over to her.

"I don't know girl, but you have to realize that Erica and Boyd are like his family, and he would do anything to find them." I replied while trying to help her understand.

"Would you do that for us?" Caroline asked suddenly while turning to me.

"In a heartbeat." I replied before Hazelle called us back inside.

"Derek, he said there's a dead body. It's Erica. That doesn't exactly leave us much room for interoperation (I think that's how it's spelled)." Stiles said as Caroline and I looked at him funny.

"Is she really dead?" I asked and I know it was a stupid question, but I had to know.

"We think so, but we're not 100% sure yet." Stiles replied, which I was grateful for since Derek wouldn't answer me.

"Then we find out more information on this bank vault, and then go find Erica and Boyd." I said which shocked everyone.

"If they left, then why should we find them?" Sophia asked, and I knew that Stiles didn't tell her everything, exactly.

"Well, they are a part of Derek's pack, but they're also a part of mine. They were fooled into leaving our pack, and it's our jobs as Alphas to make sure that our Betas aren't being used against us, and since they were taken, it's our jobs to find them." I replied and that stopped all the questions because we all decided to head home.

"Keep me updated." I told Derek.

"Of course and same to you." Derek said back.

I kissed him before heading to my car, and driving home. I dropped off Caroline and Sophia, but I told them that I would pick them up before school. They agreed and then I headed home with Hazelle.

"She's dead isn't she?" Hazelle asked.

"Yeah, I believe that she is, but you know Derek, he's not going to believe anything until he sees it for himself." I replied with a solemn look.

Once we got home, we went straight to bed. The next morning, I found out that Derek didn't want me involved in the plan. I was so pissed off that I went straight to his loft to tell him off, which Hazelle followed me just in case.

"Really Derek! Are you really that stupid?!" I yelled as I came face to face with him.

"I'm not letting you get hurt, again. If I let you help then there's a chance that they could kill you, and I'm not taking that chance." Derek replied while trying to remain calm.

"But you going is fine! What if you get hurt, huh?! How do you think that's going to affect me?!" I yelled. I was so pissed off that if he tried to touch me, then I would probably throw him into a wall.

"Just drop it Zaira. You're not helping and that's final." Derek growled before walking off.

Hazelle had to drag me out of there, and I think she knew that I was really pissed off if I didn't go willingly. I knew that Derek was doing it to protect me, but the last time that happened, I got kidnapped, and I really don't want to go through that again.

After a while, I finally had calm down, but something didn't feel right. Hazelle drove me to the abandoned bank, which she found while doing research, and followed me inside. Boyd and another girl, who I identified as Cora, Derek's younger sister, ran past us, and I knew right then that something had happened because they seemed vicious.

When we finally made it to the vault, I heard Allison ask, "What does he mean, Scott?" I knew that Derek and Scott would kill me, but I think it's time that Allison knew the truth.

"I may not know exactly what was said, but I think I have a pretty good idea, but are you sure you want to know?" I asked as I made my presence known, along with Hazelle.

"Yes, I'm sure." Allison replied.

"Ok, well, the night of the rave, your mom set a trap for Scott. She was planning on killing him because she found out that you guys were still together. She also saw you kiss in some classroom. Plus, if it wasn't for Derek and I then Scott would be dead, and you would be too." I said as I finished telling Allison, what nobody else would.

"Why would she be dead as well?" Scott asked as he looked at me.

"She would be dead because I would kill her before she killed Derek or any of our pack." I replied without missing a beat, which Derek smirked at.

Allison didn't look like she believed me, but why should she not? I mean, why would I lie to her? She finally left, and Scott followed her.

"I knew she couldn't handle the truth." I told Hazelle and Derek.

"I know, but she asked for it." Hazelle said as Derek walked closer to us.

We finally left the creepy bank, and went home. Derek wasn't happy that I came, but he was happy that I came after everything was over with. We both agreed that we would catch Boyd and Cora before someone died.

Zaira's outfit to Derek's loft: violent_passions_ch.6_e2/set?id=91664044&lid=2545403

Hazelle's outfit to Derek's loft: violent_passions_ch.6_e2/set?id=91582340&lid=2545403

Caroline's outfit to Derek's loft: violent_passions_ch.6_e2/set?id=91571450&lid=2545403

Sophia's outfit to Derek's loft: violent_passions_ch.6_e2/set?id=91587582&lid=2545403

Zaira's outfit to the library: violent_passions_ch.6_e2/set?id=91777939&lid=2545403


	7. Fireflies

This chapter is dedicated to Paramorefreak100. I hope you like it girl. :)

I was curled up in my bed waiting on someone to call me and tell me what the hell is going on. Stiles had texted me and told me that Derek, Scott, and Isaac were chasing after Boyd and Cora. I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against them, but I knew that Hazelle would, but she had to stay with me because of everything else going on.

"Are you sure you don't want me helping them?" Hazelle asked as she sat next to me.

"I'm sure girl. Plus, Derek would wring our necks if he caught you out there." I replied with a small smile.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Hazelle said as we curled up on my bed to watch TV.

"I know. I never got to say good-bye." I sighed as I tried to keep the tears from falling.

Hazelle hugged me tight, and I just let it all out. I still can't wrap my head around it. Erica can't be dead. My mind isn't processing it right, and it's hurting me. Hazelle and I just talked until Stiles came over, picked us up, and drove us to wherever Lydia was. I was lost in my thoughts, till we pulled up to the pull.

"I can't believe it." I said as I walked closer to the dead body of a young guy.

I feel so bad for his parents when they get notified about this. I hope he's in a better place, and I hope he didn't die slowly and painfully. I didn't want to be there any longer, so I had Derek come pick me and Hazelle up.

"You ok Zaira?" Isaac asked as he looked back at me.

"Yeah Isaac, I'm fine, just spooked." I replied while grabbing Derek's hand. He gave mine a tight squeeze, and that helped calm me down.

Time seemed to drag on before we were all in the woods, with Mr. Argent helping us. He was explaining stuff that I already knew, but I didn't want to be rude, so I just stood there and listened.

"Zaira, you and Hazelle need to go back home where it's safe." Scott said as he looked over to me.

I would argue back, but I knew that he was right, so Hazelle and I started home, but before I left, I gave Derek a quick kiss, then I went with Hazelle.

"We're not going home are we?" Hazelle asked once we were out of ear shot from the guys.

"Nope. We're going to the school." I replied with a smirk.

I was going to help one way or another, but I didn't want Derek and them to know. Once we got to the school, I noticed that there was a car still sitting in the lot.

"There's a teacher still here." Hazelle said once she picked up the scent.

I followed her until we reached Ms. Blake's room. I think we scared her because she jumped out of her seat so fast that I thought she was going to hit the wall.

"What are you girls doing here this late?" Ms. Blake asked as she calmed her breathing down.

"We should ask you the same question." Hazelle replied, and I smiled apologetic to Ms. Blake.

"We forgot something, and decided to come get it." I said while trying to stay calm because I knew what was fixing to go down.

We heard some noises, and we all rushed to the boiler room. Well, actually, Ms. Blake and I went to the boiler room. Hazelle said that she wanted to fight, and I couldn't talk her out of it.

Ms. Blake and I hid behind some type of rack that was behind some fence, until we heard some growling. I knew who it was, but I wanted to keep quiet, so Ms. Blake and I huddled together and stayed quiet until everything was said and done.

When we heard a loud roar, I knew it was Derek, and we looked up just in time to see Cora and Boyd clawing the hell out of Derek. I wanted to run to him, but Ms. Blake held me close because I guess she knew that I was upset or something.

The sun finally came up, and Boyd and Cora were out cold. Ms. Blake and I didn't move until Derek came to us and offered his hand to help us up. Ms. Blake took his hand first, and then I did. I hugged him as soon as I got up.

"I'm fine Zaira." Derek said as he slowly hugged me back.

"I'm just glad that you're alive." I said back as I looked up at him.

Derek leaned down and lightly kissed me before Derek, Ms. Blake, and I left the school. I drove Derek back to his loft, and basically babied him.

"I'm healing Zaira, so I'll be fine." Derek complained as I sat next to him after checking his wounds.

"I know Derek, but you have no idea how deep the wounds are, and I'm not taking a chance." I said back as I looked at him.

"I know Zia, but you don't have to baby me. I can take care of myself." Derek said as he tried to win this argument.

"I know you can, but I'm taking care of you and that's final." I said as my Alpha side was trying to show.

"Fine." Derek finally sighed as he stretched out on his bed.

"I love you Derek." I said, and it's true. I really do love him, and the thought of almost losing him earlier scares me.

"I love you too Zaira." Derek said back with a small smile on his face.

I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back, and naturally, it turned into a make out session. This guy drives me crazy, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. Well, this is goodnight or good morning, I'm confused at the moment, but I'm going to spend time with my sexy boyfriend, so bye.

Zaira & Hazelle's outfit to the school attack/Derek beating: violent_passions_ch.7_e3/set?id=92936617&lid=2545403


	8. Unleashed

I woke up the next morning and saw that Derek was gone. I was a little upset about that, but I figured that he went to go check on Ms. Blake; at least, I hoped that's where he went. I called Hazelle and had her come pick me up because we all had school. Well, Sophia and Caroline had school. Hazelle and I had to go because, well, I don't know why we have to go.

"So…. What do you guys do all night?" Hazelle asked as she pulled me from my thoughts.

"Absolutely nothing. I babied him, he pouted, and that ended in us making out." I replied with a smile.

"I knew it, and it's so weird that none of them have seen your tattoo." Hazelle said as we pulled into my driveway.

"I know, but they'll see it soon enough." I said back as we headed inside.

I took a shower, grabbed my stuff, which included my gun, headed out the door, and went to pick up Sophia and Caroline.

Hazelle and I had to run with the lacrosse team, but only because I sweet talked Coach into letting us. Coach Finstock loves me because I'm the only girl who could beat all the boys on the team, except Scott and Isaac of course. When Hazelle and I joined the boys, the twins, whose names were Ethan and Aiden, were walking up to Isaac. Before Hazelle and I could make a move, Coach blew the whistle, and everyone started running.

Hazelle, Scott, and I ran after Isaac, when he ran past us. We knew he was going to do something stupid when he ran after the twins, but we also knew that we couldn't talk him out of it either. We finally caught up to them, and I didn't like what was about to happen.

"You boys would really fight, claws and all, in public where everyone can see." I said as I looked between the four boys.

After what seemed like forever, all boys put their claws and canines away, and we all turned our heads when we heard a girl scream. All of us headed to where the scream came from, and saw a boy tied to a tree, dead. I hid my head in Isaac's arm and was grateful that the other girls weren't here because I knew that they wouldn't be able to handle this. The whole class was finally shooed away from the scene, and Hazelle and I went to change back into our school clothes.

"Do you know what to make of this?" Hazelle asked as we walked out of the girl's locker room.

"Not one bit, but I hope that our boys aren't next." I replied as we shared a look.

While we were walking to class, I felt like something was off. I got light headed all of a sudden, and if it wasn't for Hazelle, I would've hit the lockers.

"You don't look so good, Zaira." Hazelle said as she helped me stand.

"I need to see Derek." I said back as I looked at her.

Hazelle nodded her head, walked me to my car, and drove me to Derek's loft. I told Hazelle to head back to school, and that I would be fine. She reluctantly agreed, and I watched as she drove off before I headed inside. I was not happy with what I saw. I saw Derek on the floor with a pole shoved through his back and chest, which had some chick holding it. I saw some guy off to the side with a smirk on his face, and I knew that I knew him from the hospital. I also saw the same guy that asked Scott to hold the elevator talking to Derek. And then I saw Cora standing off to the side with her hands over her mouth.

"Derek!" "You're killing him!" Cora and I yelled at the same time, while I tried to run to Derek, but was grabbed by the guy that fought Scott, while the chick holding the pole tisked at Cora.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." Derek breathed while blood dripped from his mouth.

"I'll be fine Derek." I gasped as the guy that held me tightened his grip around my neck.

I barely made out the rest of the conversation until the guy that held me, whose name I found out to be Ennis, finally dropped me next to Derek. After the Alpha's left, I slowly got up off the floor, and dusted myself off.

"They were so lucky that I didn't have my gun on me." I growled as I went to check the bruise that I knew was forming on my neck.

"Why did you come here?" Derek asked as he finally stood up.

"I almost fainted earlier at school, so I made Hazelle bring me here, and now I'm glad I did." I replied as I looked between Derek and Cora.

"How are you felling now?" Derek asked as he looked at me with concern, while Cora rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine now." I replied with a small smile.

Derek smiled back, and I went over to him and gave him a hug. I was happy that he was alive, but I was scared to why I almost fainted.

I hung out with Derek and Cora, who I got to know better, before Hazelle and Isaac came over after school and whatever else they had to do. It had gotten dark pretty quick, and I knew that something was wrong by the way Derek was acting. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I knew that he was probably fixing to do something stupid.

I was right because Derek told Isaac to leave. I was too shocked to hear anything that was said between the two, but I was pulled from my thoughts, when Derek threw a glass above Isaac's head, which remind him of his father. As Isaac turned to walk away, I called after him.

"I'll give you a lift." I said as I headed to him.

"You don't have to, Zaira. I can walk." Isaac said while trying to change my mind.

"I don't think so. It's storming pretty bad out there, and Hazelle will be driving, so we'll be fine." I told him, and that was the end of that.

"Thank you Zaira" Isaac said while trying to smile.

"Anytime. Derek, I'll talk to you about this later." I said as we headed to my car.

Hazelle was shocked to see Isaac, but didn't ask anything because she knew that I would tell her later. We dropped Isaac off at Scott's and went home.

"What the hell happened back there?" Hazelle asked as we went to my room.

"Derek was attacked by the Alphas, I was almost chocked to death, and Derek just kicked Isaac out." I replied with a sour look.

"I can't believe he did that." Hazelle said as she looked at me.

"I can't either, but I do know that whatever the blind guy told Derek has him scared to death. I'm going to figure out what, and this is going to stop." I said back with determination.

"And I'll be there to help." Hazelle said back.

I nodded my head and we decided to go to bed after that. My phone kept lighting up from Derek calling me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I guess I'll decide what to do tomorrow.

Zaira's outfit to school: violent_passions_ch.8/set?id=94487077&lid=2545403

Zaira and Hazelle's running outfits: violent_passions_ch.8/set?id=94488796&lid=2545403


	9. Frayed

"You ok back there Zia?" Isaac asked as he turned to look at me.

"Not really. Would you if you were in my place?" I asked back while trying to keep the tears from falling.

"No, probably not." Isaac replied back as he turned back around.

Confused? Let me catch you up. Well, the other day, Scott decided to go talk to Deucalion, with Isaac. Naturally, Derek, Boyd, and Cora followed him, and everyone knows that I won't let anyone do something stupid. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, and now everybody thinks Derek is dead. I on the other hand have a strong feeling that he is still alive. I'm trying to keep calm, but it gets harder every second that I don't know if he is or not. Hazelle is looking for him, and I pray that she finds him.

Now Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and I are on the bus going to a track meet. Ethan is also on the bus, but I don't think he'll do anything because he has a major crush on Danny, and I won't let him hurt Danny. Danny is my boy and I'll kill anyone who hurts him. Just ask any of his exs. *Cue evil grin*

I keep staring out the window, playing with the necklace that Derek gave me. It's a diamond heart with a gold halo. I was shocked when Derek gave it to me, but he told me that, that I was his angel. I cried when he said that, and kissed him, once he put it on me. I have this feeling in my heart that he's alive because if he wasn't, then I would be pretty much dead.

Sophia and Caroline are following the bus, along with Allison and Lydia, and I'm glad that my girls came along because I knew that I would need my car if Hazelle found Derek. Hazelle and I planned it out that if she found Derek, then she would call me and I would drive back home. I know that I probably sound selfish, but I mean, what would you want me to do? I love Derek and not knowing if he's alive or not is starting to get to me. I was pulled from my thoughts when Coach Finstock started yelling at some of the boys. After that, I felt the seat that I was on sink as Scott sat down and stopped Boyd from going after Ethan. I also noticed that Ethan kept checking his phone, and I knew that he was seeing if Aidan had texted him.

I texted Ethan and asked if he was ok. I heard him chuckle, and when I looked back, he nodded his head. I smiled and was happy that I could at least ease his mind. I may not like what they are doing, but they are still human, well, sort of, anyway. Scott and I have gotten closer since everything has happened, and I'm happy about that. I now confide in him whenever Hazelle isn't around. Mrs. McCall thinks that we'll be dating soon, but we both tell her that we're just friends, but I don't think that she believes us.

*Hazelle's POV*

"Where the hell is his body?" I growled out loud as I looked at the place where Derek's body is supposed to be.

Zaira told me where his body was supposed to be, and when I got here, both bodies were gone. I'm shocked, but I heard a noise, so I went and hid. I peeked around the corner and saw Cora and Peter talking. I knew they were looking for Derek because I heard every word they said. I watched as they left and left as well. I knew some of the other places that Derek might go, and I hope he's at one of them or Zaira will be in big trouble.

*Zaira's POV*

I smiled at Scott as he headed back to seat, but I noticed that he was still bleeding. I was scared that he was dying, but I knew that he would come to me if he was. I was holding in my laughter when Stiles and Coach Finstock were arguing. I was happy that we got to get off that bus, thanks to a kid named Jared, and I almost screamed when Ethan tapped my shoulder.

"One of these days I'm going to hurt you." I said as I popped his arm.

"Have you heard from Aidan?" Ethan asked, and that made me feel bad for him.

"No, I haven't. Is everything ok?" I asked back because I didn't want him to know that I was there.

Ethan told me the same thing that he told Danny, but he didn't know that I knew the truth, and I wanted to keep it that way. We parted ways and I went to talk to Caroline and Sophia. We were pulled from our conversation when kids started yelling about a fight. We ran over to the group and saw Isaac beating the hell out of Ethan. I was about to step in, but Scott beat me to it when he yelled, "Isaac!"

He sounded like an Alpha, but I was shocked when Isaac actually stopped. He looked at Scott, and I knew that he felt bad. Everyone got back on the bus, except Caroline and Sophia because they were driving my car. I looked out the window and just held my necklace.

"You ok Zaira?" Danny asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm fine." I replied with a small smile.

"Alright girl. I'm just checking on you." Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks Danny. I really appreciate it." I said back with a laugh.

Ethan seemed to know that something was up because he gave me a weird look. I was scared that he knew that I was there, but I was praying that he didn't. Well, I'm not sure what to think at the moment because Hazelle hasn't texted me yet.

"Please be alive, Derek. I don't know what will happen if you're not." I whispered as softly as I could because I didn't want Ethan to hear me.

Zaira's outfit to track meet with Derek's necklace: violent_passions_ch.9_e5/set?id=95462691&lid=2545403

Caroline and Sophia's outfit while following the bus in Zaira's car: violent_passions_ch.9/set?id=96267962&lid=2545403


	10. Motel California

The bus finally pulled up to this run-down hotel, motel, or whatever the hell you want to call it. I got chills just looking at it. I was praying that we weren't staying here, but just my luck that, that's where we were staying. Caroline parked my car and her and Sophia joined our group. Coach Finstock told us that we were pairing up to share rooms, so Caroline, Sophia, and I decided that all three of us would share a room, that way, none of us would be in a room alone.

"Have you heard anything?" Caroline asked softly as we headed to our room, which was next to Scott and Stiles.

"No, not yet." I replied sadly.

"She'll call soon." Sophia said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head as we crashed on the beds. The beds were hard as crap and I wasn't sure how anyone slept on them. My thoughts drifted back to Derek, and the look he gave me, before he fell. He also mouthed 'I love you' to me when he went over the edge, and it's funny how no one saw that, but me. I shook my head and just layed on the really uncomfortable bed.

*Hazelle's POV*

I'm getting so fucking frustrated right now that it's not even funny. I still haven't located Derek's body, but I did find some blood at the school. I figured that it was Derek's because Ennis wouldn't come to the school. I think that Derek came here for help, and he got help from someone, and I think that someone is Ms. Jennifer Blake. I don't know if I should text Zaira and let her know what I found, or if I should wait till I actually find Derek.

*Zaira's POV*

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and when I looked at the screen, Hazelle texted me and told me that Derek was alive, and that she thought that he went to Ms. Blake for help. I was really happy after I read that, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"What's with the smile?" Sophia asked as she looked over at me.

"Did she find him?" Caroline asked before I could answer Sophia's question.

"To answer both questions, no, she didn't find Derek, but she knows 100% that he is alive." I replied with a big grin.

Caroline and Sophia smiled at me before hugging me. I hugged them back and then we talked about how creepy this hotel, motel thing is.

I guess we fell asleep because the next thing I know, Caroline, Sophia, and I are running to see what's going on with everyone because Caroline said that she felt like something was wrong. We finally got to the parking lot, where my bag was already in my car, we saw Scott standing in a puddle of gasoline, and he was covered in it as well, plus he was holding a flash stick, I think.

Allison tried to talk Scott out of whatever he was planning on doing, but it didn't seem to work. Stiles tried and it seemed to work because he got the stick from Scott. Lydia ended up shoving Scott and Stiles down because the stick rolled to the gasoline. I was happy that they were alive, but that ended when I got a video message from Hazelle.

I opened the message and saw this. I almost dropped my phone, but I quickly told the girls that I had to go and that I would see them at home. I got in my car, drove all the way back to Beacon Hills, parked a few feet from Derek's loft, ran inside, and stopped at the half opened door. When I peeked in, I saw Derek and Ms. Blake curled up together in Derek's bed. I quickly but quietly took off Derek's necklace, dropped in on the floor, whispered, "Why?" and ran off.

I heard footsteps following me, but I didn't stop running until I got to my car. I jumped in, started my car, and drove home. I wasn't speeding, but for some reason, I lost control of my car and ended up in a ditch. My head was pounding, but I tried to call Hazelle anyway. Before I could even get to my phone, my door was opened. I glanced at the person and saw that it was Aidan.

"Are you ok?" Aidan asked as he looked at me.

"Other than a splitting headache, yeah, I'm ok." I replied.

Aidan helped me out of car, grabbed my bag, and ran to my house. He wanted to take me to wherever the rest of the Alphas were living, but I told him that I would be fine at home because I didn't want to be used by the Alphas. Aidan argued that he would stay with me, and I argued back that Hazelle was staying with me. Aidan finally won the argument because Hazelle had left me a note saying that after she found Derek, she got a call from Stefan needing her help, so she went back home to help him. I was happy that she wouldn't get to see me like this, and I hope that it wasn't too serious back home.

I changed into my pajamas, after I took a shower, and curled up in my bed. I let a few tears slip, but couldn't control myself when Aidan layed next to me. He pulled me to him and let me cry on his chest. I felt so betrayed by Derek, and this time, there was no going back. He better hope that we don't cross paths because I'm ready to kill him. How can he be so heartless? That's the one question I would like to know the answer to, but right now, I'm letting Aidan cheer me up. I know the other Alphas may not like this, but I know that I can run to the twins for anything. Well, I guess this is good-night.


End file.
